Jim Hawkins: Solarsurfer, Hero, Cashier?
by Commander Zucchini
Summary: "Jim, I think it's about time you got a job." And that was how Jim found himself at Stevenson's department store at the Benbow Square, sitting in the manager's office and filling out some paperwork. Based on real experiences, relayed through Jim's eyes, and hopefully a few laughs along the way. Now up: "Lesson Five: How to Get Out of Jail Free"
1. I Think it's Time You Got a Job

A/N: I know, I may be overstepping my bounds with so many fics now, but I just need to get the ideas out as they come to me! This one may actually have the potential to get pretty far along, because I'm always having new experiences at work. Will be introducing some new "characters" (coughrealpeoplecough) and hopefully a few laughs along the way. This is only an intro, because I have work early tomorrow. So, let me know what you think, and hopefully I'll update soon.

As an added reminder, I do not own Treasure Planet.

oOoOoOo

_Chapter One: I Think it's Time You Got a Job_

It was any other normal day.

Sarah was serving some patrons. B.E.N. was watering his cabbages. Jim was sleeping.

On a table.

For two hours.

Finally, Sarah had enough of this laziness. This had been going on far too long.

Jim had only been home one week into summer vacation, and already this routine of eat, sleep, surf was getting to be too much. Sure, he'd help out if his mother needed it, and yes, absolutely, Sarah understood that school took a lot out of students and some catch up sleep was definitely required after school let out, but Sarah was not going to let this bum routine of his continue. Not while he lived under her roof.

So she marched right over to the table, slammed her hands down next to his head, startling him awake to bolt upright in his chair, and staring him dead straight in the eye.

"Jim, I think it's about time you got a job."

And that was how Jim found himself at Stevenson's department store at the Benbow Square, sitting in the manager's office and filling out some paperwork.

"You say you're a student at the Interstellar Academy, huh? I guess you'll make a stellar addition to our team here." the manager smiles, looking at him from over the top of his application. He was a portly Canid, with a bushy mustache and rectangular spectacles. He squinted a lot, as if they did no good for his eyesight. He also seemed to have a propensity to make lame jokes.

"Yes, sir. Thank you very much, sir," Jim nodded dutifully.

"Whatever they say, just nod and say yes," his mom had advised.

_We'll play that game for now. Until they get to like me_.

Which he was sure that they would.

Of course they would. Why wouldn't they? He's _Jim Hawkins_. _Everybody_ loves Jim.

"Well, step right this way Jimbo. We'll get you started right away."


	2. Lesson One: Proper Phone Procedures

_A/N: It's likely that these chapters are going to be short. Like individual lessons or something. Idk, this is all still very raw. Lemme know what you think. I can't write a lot right now, but I just had to update something at least. I'm gonna have like 5 expresso shots tomorrow to make up for this._

_TP belongs to Disney._

oOoOoOo

_Lesson One: Proper Phone Procedures_

"Thank you for calling Stevenson's at Benbow Square. This is Jim speaking, how may I help you?"

"Yes, what time do you close today?"

"Nine thirty."

"Thanks."

"No prob."

_Ring ring ring!_

"Thank you for calling Stevenson's at Benbow Square. This is Jim speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hi, can you tell me what time you close today?"

"Nine thirty."

"Great, thanks."

"No prob."

_Ring ring-!_

"Stevenson's, Benbow Square. We close at nine thirty. Can I help you?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Jim."

"I don't know you."

"I don't know you, either."

"I'm a manager."

"Oh."

"Is Robert there?"

"Yes, one moment."

Jim places the receiver on his shoulder to muffle it as he looks around for Robert, the Canid manager. He catches his eye and waves him over.

"This is Stevenson's at Benbow Square, Robert speaking, how may I help you today? Yes. Oh hey, what's up? Oh, yeah. Yeah, he's new. I understand. No, really. Totally. Yes, he has. Sure. Oh, yeah? Neato burrito, I'll see ya tomorrow then. Yup, sales are good. Thanks a lot. Uhuh, yeah, you too, bye." Robert turns to Jim. "She asked if you've been taught proper phone procedures. Did you forget?"

"No, I'm really sorry, I messed up. Won't happen again."

"Hey, it's alright. We all mess up sometimes," Robert gives a wink and what is supposedly a comforting pat on the back. Jim wonders if this is Robert's way of spanking him, because he's definitely gonna get a bruise. Regardless, he thinks he's learned his lesson.

_Ring ring-!_

"Thank you so much for calling Stevenson's at Benbow Square. This is Jim speaking, is there any way that I help you today?"

"Yes, what time do you close?"

Jim facepalms.


	3. Lesson Two: Talk to Strangers

_A/N: I'm sorry, I AM working on my other stories, I PROMISE, but I can only do so much. This chapter introduces Mori, who is, in fact, not based off of anyone in particular. Robert, though, was. Very much so. Down to the glasses and squinting. Oh, and by the way, THANK YOU to all who reviewed. Your thoughts are very much appreciated, and I'm glad you all are enjoying this. I wish I could hug you all.  
_

_TP belongs to Disney._

_And a random interesting quote for the day: "It was a common notion that those who laughed heartily often never amounted to much - never made great men. If this be the case, farewell to all my glory." -Abraham Lincoln  
_

_So, read and enjoy!  
_

_oOoOoOo_

_Lesson Two: Talk to Strangers_

"Alright, so the first thing we always do is greet the customer. Hi, how are you today?"

"Fine." This customer doesn't exactly seem to be excited to be practiced on.

Jim nods dutifully as his trainer, a chipper Felinid named Mori, explains her every action.

"Then you ask if they have our e-card. Do you have our e-card?"

"No, I don't. Is it free?"

"No, there's a fifty gold annual fee-"

"Not interested."

Unphased, Mori continues, "Ok, next you take their merchandise and start ringing it up. See, I hold it like this, and . . ."

Jim continues to nod and strongly suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. Come on, give a guy some credit, here.

The customer, however, represses no such urge. For added effect, a small huff is given. "Um, I'm kinda late for work."

"Oh, totally, I understand. Happens to all of us. I was late this morning, in fact!" Mori smiles as she slowly demonstrates folding a pair of pants for Jim to see.

"No, I mean, can you hurry up? I don't have time to waste while you train some newbie."

"Oh! I get it." Apparently, Mori really does get it if you hit her over the head with it. With ferocious speed Jim didn't think the small Felinid was capable of, Mori rings up all of the merchandise, folds it with a blur, and in the blink of an eye, she's holding out five big plastic bags.

Jim declines to suggest to the customer that perhaps their immense shopping load contributed to their tardiness.

"That'll be two hundred and forty-five gold and twenty copper, please."

With a stunned look, the customer now fumbles in her purse for her money. With some satisfaction, Jim notes that it's taking the customer longer to get the exact change than it took Mori to finish ringing and bagging.

"Have a lovely day, now!" she calls after the sour customer's retreating form.

"Ok, did you get that? Sorry, it was a bit fast, I know, but-"

Jim cuts her off quickly before she suggests resuming her narration of her every blink and breath. "I got it, thanks. I'm a quick learner." He smiles confidently so that she really believes him.

"Great! Then you can handle the next one!"

"_What?_" Jim's confident smile gives way to a gaping mouth of despair.

"Hey, you can handle it! And I'll be right here to correct you and help you if you need." Now it's Mori's turn to smile confidently.

"Great."

"Ok. You can do it," Mori smiles and gives Jim a little punch in the shoulder. Jim can't help but think that this is getting worse and worse.. "Call the next customer."

Jim takes a deep breath. Who knew he was afraid of _shoppers_?

"Next!" he bellows.

A good number of heads turn in surprise.

Mori giggles. "Not quite so . . . frightening."

"I was going for appearing confident."

"Ah. You're insecure."

"_What_?"

"Insecure people will tend to put on an overconfident facade. Don't worry, everyone's got some insecurity. You just have a particularly bad dose." She smiles as if this comforts Jim.

" . . . Thanks."

The topic is dropped as the next customer arrives, but Jim tucks this thought at the back of his mind.

"Ok, so first, you greet." Mori prods.

"Hello, how are you today?" Jim asks sweetly as if he's been doing this for years. He then makes eye contact.

And his blood runs cold.

"I'm just grand, Mister Hawkins," is the curt reply.

Amelia Doppler is standing in front of his register.


	4. Lesson Three: Expect the Unexpected

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I meant it when I said I wish I could hug you all. Mila Ligaf, thank you for the kind words. I hope you get a job! Though if you work in retail . . . well, if it comes to that, maybe Jim can give you some advice. (;_

_Random thought for the day: If we weren't supposed to have midnight snacks, why is there a light in the fridge?_

_Treasure Planet belongs to Disney._

oOoOoOo

Lesson Three: Expect the Unexpected

"Mister Hawkins, I must say that I never knew you were working at Stevenson's." Amelia glances at Mori before turning back to Jim.

Jim manages to recover enough from his shock to form a few words. "Yeah, well, I never knew you shopped here."

"On the occasion," she says with a slight gesture of her hand. In her other hand she holds four little coats by the hangers.

"Well, actually, I just started today. I'm training," Jim looks over at Mori, hoping that she'll take a hint and take over the transaction to save him from inevitable embarrassment.

Nope, it looks like she doesn't get hints.

"Well, that's splendid. Finally got something to do other than sleep and solarsurf, and something that actually pays. Glad to see you're slowly maturing, James."

Jim's face is burning now. Nevermind the fact that she's right, it's downright humiliating that she's saying all of this in front of Mori. "Well, thanks, I guess."

"Indeed. Now, are we gonna stand here and chit chat, or are you going to ring up my things?"

The Captain always had to make him feel awkward, didn't she?

Jim smiles as politely as he can possibly muster and carefully takes the hanger off of a coat. It's a bold blue with a stitching of the Royal Navy's insignia on it.

"Samuel's starting training early, huh?" Jim jokes.

"But of course. And I expect you to be a good role model for him, too, Mister Hawkins. He already looks up to you far more than I am comfortable with."

She always had to make things awkward.

What's he supposed to say? 'Sorry' or 'thank you'?

He opts for nodding. Seems a safe enough alternative. Finished with the de-hanger-ing, Jim now proceeds to ringing the coats up.

Mori finally rescues him somewhat and mutters, "Ask if they have our e-card."

Jim glances at her with a look that clearly says "are you serious?" and she simply smiles back with an "of course I am."

Jim sighs and coughs slightly before hesitantly saying, "Umm, do you have the e-card?"

"I do."

"Oh. Really?" That was easy.

"Of course. Did you think the only benefit of being married was the house and children?"

Jim looks up from his careful folding of the coats in shock.

Amelia acknowledges his disbelief by adding, "Of course, the library is a decent bonus, as well."

Jim stops all movement and simply stares, slack jawed.

"Oh, come now, James, you of all people I thought could take a joke." The corners of Amelia's mouth lift ever so slightly.

"You- wha- really? You're _joking_? When have you ever told a _joke _before, Captain?" Jim's horror melts into confusion. After all of her jibing and nitpicking at him, Amelia was actually being humorous? This side of the Captain is one that is completely foreign to Jim.

"You obviously don't know her very well if you think she can't be funny. Aunt Amelia's dead _hilarious_," Mori intervenes.

"_What!?"_ Jim's confusion is now multiplied by horror and added to disbelief times infinity. He looks back and forth between Amelia and Mori.

"You- you are- you two . . . ?" Jim can't even form coherent words. So much for a smooth first day at work. Looks like he just applied to work on a roller coaster.

Mori shrugs. "Well, I wanted you to finish the transaction before distracting you with such unnecessary details, but yes, she's my aunt. Practically all Felinids are related, nearly everyone's got at least eight kids."

Jim shakes his head. "Unnecessary details? Are you kidding me? That was very necessary! It could have spared me several tons of embarrassment!"

"Oh, come on, you don't know already? If she picks on you, it means she likes you, silly. If she didn't care, she wouldn't spare you a second thought."

Jim looks at Amelia for confirmation. It sounds too good to be true. Amelia? Actually likes him? Doesn't just think he's a no-good, solarsurfing, insolent, rebellious, lazy bum?

Amelia smiles. "She _has _known me all her life. Though I think I'd never have told you myself."

Jim sighs with relief and yet still maintains his confusion.

It may take a while for everything to soak in.

Amelia has a niece and she's training Jim?

Amelia has a Stevenson's e-card?

Amelia told a joke?

Mori is Amelia's niece and she's training Jim?

Amelia doesn't hate Jim?

Samuel looks up to Jim as a role model?

Amelia has a niece?

And she's training Jim?

By the time Jim thinks he has everything settled, Mori has finished the transaction and Amelia is saying goodbye.

"Oh, uh, bye, Captain. See ya tomorrow," Jim calls after her.

"Tomorrow?" Mori asks.

Jim nods. "Yeah, the Dopplers come by for breakfast at the Inn every morning. More business for us, less work for them."

Mori's face screws up a little as his answer only brings up more questions. "Ok, you have a lot of explaining to do, Mister. Start at the very beginning, from how you met my aunt. And call the next customer."

oOoOoOo

_A/N: Hmm, this one took a turn I wasn't expecting to do with this fic, but oh well. It's done and I'm not changing it. Let me know if it's a bit confusing or anything. I hope my attempt to make it funny didn't actually make it harder to understand, but I think that may have happened. I've only taken two writing courses, ok? _

_I didn't originally want to give the original TP characters family, but it just kinda happened. Idk, it makes me feel as if I'm presuming too much. Oh, yeah, and I wonder if the relationship between Jim and Amelia is out of character. I was thinking that Jim never really got to know the Captain as well as Sarah and Delbert probably did. There was likely some distance between them, because Jim's just . . . well, he's Jim, and I don't think he'd get to know someone until they took the first step, and Amelia definitely does not seem to be a person that takes the first step when it comes to personal things. What do you think? As always, please review. Please. Please. I feel like I'm begging for bread or something. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	5. Lesson Four: We Do Not Discriminate

**A question that sometimes drives me hazy: am I or are the others crazy? - Albert Einstein**

_A/N: I believe that's how Jim must feel throughout all of this. And I'm sorry, this one's so short. But at least I'm updating, yeah? Well, this is just an intro to a new realm of retail. I do fitting room a bit at work (I actually volunteered so that they wouldn't ask my aunt to do it anymore. She's like 60+. Give an old woman a break!) So this gives me the chance to detail more retail craziness. :D I'm sure you all just can't wait . . ._

_TP belongs to Dreamworks._

_I mean Disney._

oOoOoOo

_Lesson Four: We Do Not Discriminate_

Day two of Jim's new job brings him in front of Robert, who's asking him to cover the fitting room.

"But isn't that a girl's job?" he asks incredulously.

"Jim, Jim, Jim," Robert shakes his head. "We at Stevenson's strive for a workplace that is free from sexism, racism, and any and all other discrimination."

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry," Jim makes a mental note to never say what he is thinking when he's at work. "It's just, well, I've never done it before, and . . . well, if a girl asks me her opinion I'm not gonna know what to say, you know?"

"Jim, I would never subject you to such torture alone. Yet. Mori's going with you, of course," Robert smiles.

Great. More embarrassment.

And did he just say _yet_?

"Uh, ok. Cool."

oOoOoOo

"Alright, so everything needs a size, a hanger, and needs to be buttoned and/ or zipped. In other words, it needs to be perfect!" Mori says as she takes a garment and hangs it up, double checking the size before placing it up on the rack.

Jim cringes. "Wow. That's insane."

"Only for the first week or so. Ya get used to it." She attempts to give Jim a comforting smile.

It doesn't really work.

A large female Tuskrus comes to the fitting room with an armload of garments.

"Hello there," Mori greets cheerfully. "How many do you have?"

The Tuskrus says nothing, simply holding out the clothes for Mori to count.

"Alright, so seven, here ya go, then," Mori hands her a card with a large number seven painted on it.

The Tuskrus silently nods her thanks and walks into a stall.

"They don't talk much, do they?" Mori ponders.

_Maybe she could learn a lesson or two from them, _Jim thinks.

This is gonna be a long day.


	6. Lesson Five: How to Get Out of Jail Free

**You bought coffee for a manager. It's like a get-out-of-jail-free card. -My Coworker**

_Treasure Planet belongs to Disney._

oOoOoOo

_Lesson Five: How to Get Out of Jail Free_

"Jim!" Chiquita shouts.

Jim turns to see the short and numerous-eyed coordinator using one of four hands to make a slicing motion across her neck.

What in the world did _that_ mean?

When in doubt, turn to Mori.

"Mori? Does she want to behead me?" Jim asks a little tentatively.

Mori laughs. "She's telling you to go on break."

"Oh."

Relieved, Jim leaves the registers and makes his way to the break room. He punches in a five digit code on the door's electronic lock and enters the associate hall.

"Hey, Jim, my boy. You on break?" Robert calls from the open door of the managers' office when he sees the teen enter.

"Yes, sir," Jim responds.

"You goin outside?"

"I am, actually. To the Gorda Bodega."

"Why that's fifteen minutes there and back, practically! Half your break gone!"

"Yes, sir." Jim doesn't tell him that it's also all that he can afford right now. Five gold in his pocket won't buy a decent meal anywhere else. He may have to give in to his mom's pleas to make him lunch. Though it'd just be totally embarrassing. Knowing her, she'd probably put little smiley face stickers on the lunch bag, or cute and sappy I-love-you-be-good-today notes inside it, or even cut his sandwich in the shape of a heart.

No, thank you.

"Here, why don't you take this twenty gold here, go to Stargold's Cafe right next door," Robert hands him a hefty gold coin. "Get me a venti doubleshot mochalattefrappiato, and get yourself whatever you want with the change. Would ya do that for me?"

"Uh, sure. Thanks, sir."

"Robert, it's Robert, Jim. Sir was my father."

"Ok. Thanks, Robert." Jim turns to walk back out of the associates hall before stopping suddenly. He faces Robert again. "Actually, could you write that mochawhatto thing down for me?"

oOoOoOo

Thirty minutes later, Jim is dashing back inside Stevenson's, venti mocha-something in one hand and his untouched bistro box lunch in the other.

"Jim!" Chiquita shouts at him.

"I know, I know, but I was getting something for Robert, and there was this ridiculously super dumb long line at Stargold's and-"

Chiquita's many eyes widen a little. "Oh, Rob send jou outside, jah? Das no good, he no told me. Next time jou tell me, kay, papi?"

"Oh. Yeah. Ok."

"Ok, papi, jou take your time. Come back when jou finish eating, jah?"

He almost says _jah_ right back, but decides against it. Maybe buying coffee for a manager was a get-out-of-jail-free card, but he doesn't think that it covers mimicking-your-thick-Optocian-accented coordinator.

So he just says _thank you_ and slowly walks back to the break room.

oOoOoOo

_A/N: Let me know if anything was confusing. For some added clarification:_

_Gorda means 'fat' in Spanish. Bodega is a deli. I love Starbucks (though they are not cheap) so there's a few references there. No, a _venti doubleshot mochalattefrappiato _is not a real drink. I have a ton of Hispanic coworkers and I love their accent to death, so more references to that. Anything else I missed?_

_moaboa: I'm just checking to see if anybody actually reads those. They're so boring to write. I just try to spice them up a little. (; Which joke didn't you get?  
_

_Mia LeighArc: I may have read your story in the past, but I'm not sure. I'll definitely check it out when I have the time. Thanks for the review! And yes, if you have any interesting stories, I'd love to hear them!_

_Thanks to all for reading! _


End file.
